Thunderbolts Vol 1 3 - First Strike Part 3
Punisher's thoughts: "I can't die here, when I'm just getting started. I can't die to some fucking Blue-Man bastard Captain. I just can't die until I kill every one of those damn Blue-Bastards!" (Time: 0:23; Location: 106th Earth Guard Squad base, Alexandria, Egypt) (Location: 106th Earth Guard Squad Hanger; People: Punisher (Castle), Sabretooth (Creed), Crimson Dynamo (Ross), Kraven (Kravinoff), Black Panther (T'Challa), Captain Su-Pell) Ross: : "Thunderbolts Scatter! (Su-Pell uses his Nega-Bands to fly to the group and grabs Ross and crashes him into the one of the Kree ships.) Black Panther: "Dynamo!" Sabretooth: "Well, we're fucked." (Su-Pell turns around to face the other Thunderbolts, while Crimson Dynamo (Ross) lies on the ground.) Su-Pell: "Now, which of you poor excuses for a race is next?" Black Panther: "You, Bastard!" Kraven: "Come, Panther, if we attack together we can take him down." Black Panther: "Sounds like a plan." (Black Panther and Kraven charge Su-Pell, but are stopped by Su-Pell who throws Crimson Dynamo at Kraven and then grabs Black Panther by the neck and begins to choke him.) Su-Pell: "Well, not as strong as you thought, human?" Black Panther: "Ahh...gasp...agghhhh." Punisher's thoughts: "Dammit, Frank...get your damn head in the game. This is no time to get cold feet, while your team needs you." (Punisher begins to charge at Su-Pell, while firing his Ion Pistol.) Punisher: "Die you Blue-Bastard!!" (Su-Pell drops Panther and shrugs off the Ion blasts and grabs Castle.) Su-Pell: "Did you really think that would work?" Punisher: "Why won't you die?" Su-Pell: "You know, I don't think I like your attitude, human. I think you need something to remember your place." (Su-Pell sticks his thumb into Punisher's left eye.) Punisher: "Ahhhhhhhhh.....You Bastard!!! Punisher's thoughts: "Come on Frank, fight through the pain." (Su-Pell pulls his thumb out along with Punisher's eye.) Punisher: "Arggggghhhhh!" Su-Pell: "Sorry, did that hurt? Maybe I should do it again." (Sabretooth then jumps from Su-Pell's left side, knocks the Kree over, and grabs Punisher. Sabretooth then lays Punisher on the ground.) Su-Pell: "You damn vermin. You're so suicidal that you dare attack a Kree Captain. I was originally just going to keep you prisoner, but now I want you to die suffering." (Punisher gets up and smiles.) Punisher: "The only one who's going to die suffering is you." Su-Pell: "What did you say, you damn human filth." (Punisher pulls out a small remote control.) Punisher: "I said, 'The only one who's going to die suffering is you.'" Su-Pell: "What..What is that supposed to be." Punisher: "This is the remote to a mini Nega-Bomb, which is stuck to your back." Su-Pell "You wouldn't." Punisher: "Yes, I would." (Punisher pushes the activation button and Su-Pell then explodes without a sound. Ross then gets up along with the other Thunderbolts.) Ross: Well done Castle." (Mystique enters the Hanger and sees the destruction." Mystique: "What the hell happened here?" Ross: "A Captain happened." Mystique: "Where is he then?" Punisher: "In hell." Mystique: "Well, anyways, the bombs are set to explode in 15 minutes, so we best get on one of these ships before they go boom." Ross: "You heard her, Bolts, time to leave." (The Thunderbolts board the ship they used to arrive and then quickly take off.) Sabretooth: "I take it you're not going to say thank you, then?" Punisher: "No." Sabretooth: "Thought I would ask." (The base begins to explode, while the Thunderbolts ship heads South.) Punisher's thoughts: "I will not die until every one of those Blue-Bastards are in hell, and that's a promise." Category:Earth-92 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Issues